


Darling One

by Sicklywrites



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Custom Ryder by the way, F/M, Fluff, NSFW eventually, Smut, Spoilers, i'm 3 days into this game and already in love, spoilers for the game and his romance line, with the squid man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicklywrites/pseuds/Sicklywrites
Summary: Kellen Ryder falls for the space squid. Smut and fluff ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm at abyssickly.tumblr.com if anyone wants to be a part of that ayy. Let me know if you see any grammar mistakes, proofreading is not by strong point and by that I mean to don't really do it. Thank you for reading!

 

“All humans have two names, correct?” Jaal asked. Ryder, or as Jaal pronounced, Rydah, turned around to see him there, standing behind her in the meeting room. 

“Yes?” 

“I only know one of your names. Your… last. What is your first?” 

“Kellen,” she answered. She’d been asked that question a lot lately. Jaal considered it for a moment. 

“Kel-len,” he repeated, giant eyes lowered in thought. When his eyes came back up and returned to hers, he smiled. His smile was so peculiar. She’d always thought the angara looked like a mix of a squid and a cat, and yet every time he smiled she seemed to be completely stunned by it. It happened the first time they met. 

 _“That would have been a very bad plan,”_ he’d said, and then smiled for the first time. She was struck by it so hard that she couldn’t speak. 

“That is an interesting name,” he said finally. 

“You like it?” 

“I do,” he said. “I would enjoy learning more about you. More on humans.” 

“Feel free to ask me whatever you like,” Kellen smiled, putting down the data pad and turning to face in completely, leaning back on the table. Jaal thought about it again. He was always so slow and thoughtful, but never in a cautious way. 

“I am interested in that…” he stopped and awkwardly gestured to the dome of his head. 

“My hair?” 

“Yes, that.” 

Kellen laughed. “What about it?” 

“All you humans have such different… hair. How does it work?” 

“Well… it grows, and you cut it—” 

Jaal’s giant eyes widened in shock. 

“You cut it? Does that not hurt?” 

Her face was going to start hurting from all the smiling she was doing. 

“No, you don’t feel it.” 

Jaal’s hands came together in front of him, fingers tapping nervously. 

“I’m sorry, but… may I touch it? It’s fascinating, and it looks… soft.” 

Kellen smirked, wiped her face as if that would hide her expression, and nodded. 

“Of course. We wash it as well.” 

Jaal stepped forward, practically a mountain. He was kind and gentle, but having him so close intimidated her nonetheless. Slowly he raised a hand to the side of her head, his alien fingers cautiously brushing against her hair. 

Kellen bit her lip in an effort to hide her amusement. 

“You’re not going to hurt me.” 

“Of course, I would never…” he paused. “Oh… sorry, I… I know what you meant.” 

He was visibly nervous, and she couldn’t take her eyes off him. 

“What are you thinking, big guy?” 

His eyes came down to hers, precious as all hell. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, feeling it like he’d never seen such a thing. 

“You are _fascinating,_ ” he whispered. “I just want to…” 

She waited, but he’d stopped. 

“And these are your ears,” he said, running a finger along the rim of her ear. She shivered, and he hesitated, as if touching her any more would be too much. 

“I’m sorry, that’s just a sensitive spot,” she said, smiling. “Drack says human skin is too thin.” 

“You seem so soft and fragile for such a… force of nature,” Jaal said, bringing his hands back. She wanted to grab them and hold them to her, to tell him to explore however he wanted. She enjoyed such attention, unlike any she had had before. “I watch you use your… bi-ot-tics and… it seems you are everywhere at once. No one can stop you. And yet… you are so…” 

He watched her, seeming to forget everything. 

“Soft?” 

He smiled. 

“Yes.” 

She remembered the first time they went into battle together, when she had used her biotic charge to crash right into a kett soldier. A second later, she turned and pulled another soldier right into the air, then blasted him with a throw. The kett practically went into orbit – and there was Jaal, absolutely gobsmacked. She had never been so proud of herself. 

“I should let you get back to your duties,” Jaal said, nodding respectfully. “I have some messages to respond to.” 

Kellen wouldn’t admit to herself how she wanted him to stay, just to talk. Whatever he wanted to say or whatever questions he might have, she would happily stay in his company. She just valued him, more than anyone else on the ship. He was unlike anyone she had ever met, including the other angara. He was unique. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic has really taken off, damn. There will definitely be a bunch more of this, so don't worry! Also, I changed the title slightly. Just letting you know c: Thank you for all the kudos and comments!

“A crew member is requesting permission to enter your quarters, Pathfinder.” 

Mid email, Kellen looked to SAM on her desk, as if he might be looking back. 

“Let them in,” she said, rolling back on her chair. Even as the door opened, Jaal seemed nervous to enter – until Kellen’s face lit up with a smile. 

“Pathfinder,” he said, stepping inside, smiling himself. 

“What is it, Jaal?” 

“I have been meaning to ask you a question,” he sighed. “I mentioned it to your friend Liam. I know you are close to him. He told me I should wait but, in honesty, I am very… eager.” 

Kellen’s smile faded, her brow furrowing. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Liam told me that, in human culture, it is a… in his words, a ‘big deal’ to ask another person to meet their mother. But… I have received many emails ever since I started speaking of you, and my mother – my true mother – has been very interested in meeting you.” 

Kellen’s smile returned. 

“Is this your way of asking me to meet your mother, Jaal?” 

He chuckled. 

“Did I give it away?” 

She laughed. Her heart was beating too fast. 

“I’d love to meet your mother,” she said. “What’s her name?” 

Jaal seemed to stand a little taller and prouder. “Sahuna Ama Darav.”

* * *

 

 _You make my heart sing. I want us to be together._  

* * *

 Kellen could think of nothing else but how her lips still tingled. Had he planned that all out? To sit her down on his childhood bed and confess that he had feelings for her? 

She felt like a kid, wrapped in her pristine Pathfinder’s sheets right up around her shoulders, clenched fist over her mouth. Her lips were still tingling. She almost laughed when she thought that maybe angara skin and human skin would have some kind of negative reaction. She didn’t want to go into Lexi’s med bay and ask why her lips had burned off. 

Before she had time to realise she’d even done it, she stood out of bed, threw on her pants and hoodie and started for the door. She wouldn’t lie there sleepless when he was only in the other room. 

She climbed up the ladder in the darkness, the soft whirring of the Tempest and the plap-plap-plap of her bare feet on steel all she could hear. She came rounded the corner to Jaal’s room, and stood at the door, feeling like an idiot. Slowly she raised her hand to the door and knocked. 

“Jaal?” 

The door opened, and he was there, still in full armour. 

“Is there something wrong?” 

“No,” she said, “I just… why are you up so late?” 

“Up where?” 

“Why are you awake?” 

“No reason. I just can’t sleep tonight.” 

“Have you tried? You’re still in armour.” 

“Ah,” he nodded, looking down at himself. “I am.” 

“Is something troubling you?” 

He pressed his lips together and snickered. 

“In all honesty, Ryder… Kellen… I cannot stop thinking about you.” 

She could already feel her cheeks beginning to burn, and they’d only just cooled down from his single, chaste kiss. She had to stop because she was giggling so hard. It had barely been a kiss at all. 

“Would you like to come inside?” 

He held out his hand for her to take, and once she did, gently pulled her inside his room. It glowed with the screens he had open, a mix of blues and oranges. The door shut behind them, and it felt like they’d been locked inside their own little part of the galaxy together. 

“So what have you been doing?” 

Her hand lingered in his as she gazed around the room. 

“Research,” he said, wrapping an arm around her. “I feel as though I know nothing about human kind.” 

She looked up at him. 

“You know I can answer anything you ask.” 

“Hm,” he chuckled, “you would never get rid of me.” 

“And would that be so bad?” She grinned. 

He looked down at her affectionately. 

“Humans… kiss, don’t they? I searched to be sure and it seems you do, but you were laughing, and although it was very cute—” 

“Yes, Jaal,” Ryder smirked, “humans kiss.” 

He seemed pleased with that. 

“I’m sorry I was all giggly, I do that when I’m nervous.” 

Jaal was even _more_ pleased with _that._ He stood a little closer. 

“I make you nervous?” 

She gulped. “Only in the best way.” 

They stood in silence for a moment, his hand finding its way to the small of her back. 

“I enjoy your company so much, Ryder,” he said softly, pulling her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest, his chin on the top of her head. “You are an incredible being.” 

“Jaal?” 

“Yes?” 

“Would you like to try that kiss again?” 

She parted from him and their eyes connected. He smiled, flattered. 

“Will you laugh again?” He joked. 

She took his face. 

“No.” 

Slowly he lowered to her, his gentle hand around the back of her neck. He inhaled as he kissed her, as if she was breathing new life into him. His lips were soft and gentle, slightly parted and inviting. Her lips still tingled like the first time, but that first time was more like a dream now. This… _this_ was the first time. He parted from her but pulled her close. 

“Mmm…” he murmured. “You are truly too soft.” 

His smile was smug and infectious. 

“We better get some sleep, Jaal.” 

He nodded, releasing her from his ever so gentle grasp. She backed towards the door slowly, not really wanting to leave him at all. If not for the need to be Pathfinder in the morning, she would have stayed all night. 

“Mmm. Yes. Be sure to come back any time you want to… revisit the kissing thing. We could always use more practice.” 

He turned to his terminal with a smile on his face. 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Goodnight, Jaal.” 

“Goodnight, darling one.”


	3. Chapter 3

Liam walked out of his room and into the smell of machinery. The Pathfinder was on her knees, leant under the Nomad, wiping the sweat from under her eyes and forehead. 

“Ryder,” Liam said, “don’t you have better things to do than worry about the car?” 

Kellen smirked up at him. 

“It gives me something simpler to do. Plus it gets me away from politicians riding my ass.” 

“I can see that. Need any help?” 

“I don’t think so, but you’re welcome to keep me company.” 

Liam sat down with his back against the Nomad’s front wheel, one arm hung over his knee. 

“Can I ask you a question, Pathfinder?” 

“Only if I get to ask you one first.” 

“Yeah?” 

She leant up and punched him hard in the shoulder, getting him to flinch away. 

“Stop calling me Pathfinder!” 

Liam laughed, rubbing his shoulder over dramatically. 

“Sorry, _Pathfinder._ ” 

Kellen smirked. “You’re a little shit. What was your question?” 

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Jaal lately.” 

Without looking at him, and grateful that she was already hot and her blush wouldn’t show, she continued her work on the Nomad. 

“That’s not a question, Liam, that’s a statement.” 

“You know what I mean though, don’t you?” 

“Give me a question and I’ll answer it.” 

Liam nudged her with his elbow. “You like Jaal don’t you?” 

“He’s a very interesting person. I have a great respect for him.” 

Liam nudged her harder. 

“Yeah but you _like_ him.” 

Kellen flicked grease at his face. 

“How old are you!?” 

Laughing, Liam stood up, wiping the flecks of grease from his face. 

“Fine, I’ll leave you alone, but you’re not denying anything and I’ll take that.” 

* * *

“Kellen,” Jaal said, out of the blue. Kellen near jumped out of her skin. She tightened the towel around herself, and faced him like an animal cornered. She’d just gotten out of the shower, and as Peebee had said before, _“poor miss Pathfinder has to use the mortal showers like the rest of us.”_  

Normally, she didn’t care. Her room was only a corner away and the doors could be locked when need be. Her showers were never long, and she liked to be in and out as quickly as possible. And yet, somehow, Jaal had caught her wrapped in a towel walking that short corner back to her room. 

With wide eyes she stared at him, waiting for him to speak. 

“I… I’m sorry,” he said, “but I didn’t know your hair…” 

“Come inside,” she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him into her quarters. She didn’t want to be seen by any other crew members. 

“Are you alright?” Jaal asked, genuine concern on his face. 

“No, I’m fine,” she smiled, “I just didn’t expect for you to surprise me like that.” 

He was silent for a long while, his eyes fixed on her hair, taking it all in. Finally he stretched one hand out and touched the soft, wet strands of hair hanging around her face. It only occurred to her then that he had never seen her hair let down. 

“I’m sorry,” he apologised, smiling as he looked into her eyes. “Your hair is lovely.” 

“Didn’t you know it came out? I tie it up.” 

His second hand came up and cupped her head gently, feeling how strange and alien she was. She hummed against his touch, still holding her towel tight around herself. 

“Why would you tie it up?” 

His voice was a whisper. 

“It’s… hard to fight with your hair in your face.” 

Jaal nodded, grinning, moving his hands to the sides of her face. His thumbs traced the freckles on her cheeks, which he had expressed admiration for as well. 

“You are so beautiful,” he sighed. He leant forward slowly, pressing his forehead to hers – then, even slower – his lips. He kissed her forehead with all the affection in his world, then her nose, then her— 

“Pathfinder. Your attention is needed at the bridge.” 

Jaal sighed and released her from his grip, his face crinkling. He didn't want to, not even slightly. 

“Go,” he said. “I will see you later, darling one. Though I would much rather unravel you out of that towel.” 

Kellen blushed furiously as he left and she went to her clothes. Of all the times she had to be Pathfinder, this was her least favourite moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw warning ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kellen saw him standing there, gazing off into the view with his poncho – or _r_ _ofjin_ _n_ as he called it – flowing in the breeze. She almost wanted to stand there and watch him, one hand on the railing, just admiring the landscape. But she was promised and a surprise, and that in itself was a surprise. She’d been wondering what it was for days, and now, finally, she was able to find out. 

He turned as she approached, smiling sweetly. 

“Are you ready?” 

“I don’t have a clue what you’re trying to pull here,” Kellen smirked. 

“Pull?” 

She grabbed him by the hand. 

“What you’re trying to do.” 

“Ah,” he said, kissing her forehead gently, “another human thing.” 

“Yep.” She wrapped an arm around the small of his back. “I was told you were going to surprise me.” 

He chuckled. “Yes, I hope so. Come with me.” 

* * *

 _Beyond all reason, I have fallen in love with you._  

* * *

 

Holding his face, she knew she should have been thinking about his lips on hers and the pressure between her legs, their naked bodies together for the first time. Instead, his voice echoed in her head. Giddy like a teenager blushing at a crush, she heard him say it over and over – _I’m in love with you._  

She hadn’t been able to say it, and yet it was more true than anything she’d ever felt. She just choked up. But he didn’t mind, like he didn’t expect it back, and then there they were under the waterfall, his kisses going down her body in short gaps. She wanted to tell him, and she almost screamed it by the time he kissed just below her navel. Instead, she moaned. Her body squirmed under his touch and his gentle tongue teased everywhere around where she wanted it. 

“Jaal,” she murmured, her hand gently touching the side of his face. She glanced down at him, only getting a moment of eye contact before his mouth descended on her. Her entire body rocked as if trying to get away, but her hips rolled into his tongue like parting from it might kill her. 

“Shit,” she breathed, feeling his hands gently wrap around her legs to part her further. He was so gentle and slow, riding the waves of her hips. She couldn’t keep still. He moaned into her, his voice vibrating through her like an earthquake. She shivered, pulled apart even further until his tongue was buried inside her. 

 _“Shit,”_ she cried out, covering her mouth with one hand. A futile effort, since it immediately returned to his head, grasping at him desperately. He sucked a little, bit a little, like he was hungry for her in a way he’d never tasted. She came hard, legs tightening around him, oblivious to everything but the feel of his quickening tongue, circling then stroking. 

Every inch of skin felt like it was burning. She curled away from his tongue, giggling stupidly and pulling him back up. He kissed his way back up the same way he had gone down, chuckling to himself.  He was smirking with a smugness she’d never seen on him before. 

“It brings me great joy to see you so… pleased,” he said, wrapping one tender hand around the back of her neck, angling her so he could get to its other side. He kissed up her neck, putting pressure back on her already throbbing space between her legs. She rolled her hips up against him, desperate for the friction, and he returned it slowly, but eagerly. 

“Write me down as pleased,” she breathed. “Very, very pleased.” 

He came back up and looked down at her with those big, gorgeous eyes. 

“I love your laugh,” he said, stroking her hair with his thumb and glancing down at her lips. “You do it so often. Never stop.” 

“I can’t help it, I do it when I…” 

His brow raised. Smug again. She kissed his stupid, lopsided grin. 

“You know what I mean,” she said. 

“Climax?” He said it so slowly and so deeply that it gave her chills. She laughed again – it was a nervous tick as much as it was an arousal-related one. She grinned and threw him sideways, rolling him onto his back and mounting him all at once. He looked shocked, and it was adorable. 

“Jaal,” she said, resting her forehead on his. He chuckled. 

“Yes, my darling?” 

She ran a finger along the scar on his cheek, one that could have easily killed him if aimed a little better. She took a deep breath and kissed his parted lips. 

“Beyond all reason…” she said, “I have fallen in love with you, too.” 

The hand on his chest felt the laughter reverberate through him, his body as foreign as it was fascinating. She imagined he would feel the same about her body, but he had no hesitation resting his hands on her hips and feeling her soft, squishy, human form. 

“You had me worried,” he said. 

“Really?” 

“I thought I would have to impress you much more before you would say it back.” 

She bit her lip. 

“You can still impress me, if you’d like.” 

“Just try and stop me.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REALLY NSFW WARNING.  
> I know a lot of people have been headcanon-ing that angara don't have dicks but you know what? Fight me

“Hey, Pathfinder,” Vetra said, taking Kellen by the arm in a playful kind of way. “Is it just me or does Jaal’s eyes light up every time you walk into the room?”

Vetra and Liam were, so far, the only of the crew to notice things going on. They were also Kellen’s closest friends out of the whole crew. Drack was close too, but the old man was more concerned with the pyjack that had taken up residency on the Tempest. He’d been named Nibbler.

Slapping Vetra on the arm, Kellen stepped onto the lift and came up onto the balcony overlooking the nomad. Jaal, whose eyes had apparently lit up a moment ago, was standing there with his arms on the railing. Vetra, laughing to herself, had gone back to working on whatever she was doing before. Turian stuff.

“How are you doing?” Kellen asked, noticing how her voice softened involuntarily.

“I am good,” Jaal nodded. “Have you come to ask me anything in particular?”

Kellen took a deep breath and grabbed his hand, giving the room a quick glance. No one was paying attention, which was good, because Ryder was never one for public displays of affection.

“I was wondering if you’d like to spend the night in my quarters for a change.”

Jaal grinned, and surely would have blushed.

“That sounds delightful.”

She put a hand on his chest, watching how he wanted to grab her. He would have in a heartbeat, but he knew how she didn’t like to show off to everyone.

“Why don’t I meet you there once you’ve finished what you’re doing here?”

Jaal rushed her along with a well placed hand on her ass.

“I’ll see you there, darling.”

* * *

Kellen was seated on her bed, looking out into the stars, when the doors opened and Jaal stepped in. He said nothing, only came over to her and sat beside her on the bed.

“Your presence is enormous,” Kellen smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Is that a good or bad thing?”

“Good,” she nodded, “very good. I’m into big guys.”

“Really?” His head tilted. “Hm… what else are you… _into?_ ”

She took him by the collar and pulled him down on top of her over the bed.

“You,” she answered. He chuckled, flustered. “May I ask what you’re _into_ when it comes to partners?”

He leant down and kissed her neck, then ear. He kissed a new spot between each kiss.

“Intelligence,” _kiss,_ “bravery,” _kiss…_

Her body began to heat up, her hips pressing against his. He leant in further between her legs, continuing with his list.

“Humour,” _kiss,_ “beauty,” _kiss…_

“With all those requisites, that gives me a lot to live up to,” Kellen joked. He laughed, running fingertips softly down her arm.

“You never worry about that. You’re meeting any requisites I could ever have just fine.”

“Hey, Jaal?”

“Yes, my dear?”

“You’re wearing too much.”

He looked down at his body, considering what she’d said.

“It appears I am,” he agreed. “As are you.”

She playfully pushed him off of her and stood up, unzipping the hoodie she had come to wear almost every day she was out of armour. Underneath, a white singlet which came right off above her head. Jaal took her by the hips and brought her close to him, standing her between the v-shape of his open, seated legs. He rested his chin near her breasts.

“Human anatomy is so… bizarre,” he said.

“Way to make a girl feel sexy, Jaal,” Kellen laughed, bending one hand back to unclip her bra. He stopped her as if doing so might blow them up.

“No! Let me do it.” he said. “Please.”

Kellen smirked, letting her hands come back to his shoulders.

“If it makes you happy.”

She felt his cautious hands up her back, then on the clip of her bra. She was inclined to help him after a while and a few curses under his breath, but eventually, the bra fell loose and he dropped it carefully to the ground. He breathed deeply at the sight of her, as if he’d never seen her naked before. She must have looked so strange and fleshy compared to angara.

“So, these…”

His thumb came up to her nipple, stroking over it gently.

“My… nipples?”

“I have heard they are sensitive and… an erogenous zone for humans.”

“Not all humans, some people— _ah_ —”

He flinched back after giving her nipple a delicate pinch.

“Sorry! I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?!”

She laughed and held his face.

“No, Jaal, you’re safe. You’re right about them being sensitive.”

“It’s interesting to me,” he said. “Are ‘nipples’ a erogenous zone for _you?_ ”

Kellen hesitated, lips parting slightly to speak.

“I’m not actually sure.”

“Truly?” A slow, toothy grin appeared across his face. “Am I allowed to find out?”

Kellen laughed, her cheeks burning up. He was somehow the most adorable person she had ever met, _and_ the most unexpectedly sleazy.

“Do you know how?”

Without saying a word, he leant forward, tongue unraveling onto her nipple, then lips in an affectionate test.

“Yes,” she breathed. “Yes they are.”

His smile widened, leaning deeper into her and cupping her other breast in his free hand, stroking her nipple with his thumb while the other hand pulled her in by the small of her back. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, turning into putty with him working her like that. He was so _good_ that surely her meeting the angara was not first contact, and he’d really had practice on hundreds of other women. But no, she was his first, and in more ways than one.

He abandoned one nipple for the other, switching the work of his hand and his lips. His eyes closed, love in that little hum he did while pleasing her. He worshipped her, and how her body moved like a snake’s underneath his hands. How she bent to his will, and became so vulnerable.

He parted from her breast and looked up at her lovingly.

“You are still wearing to much.”

Smirking, she stepped back, away from his grasp, and pulled her pants and underwear down in one foul swoop, kicking them away into a pile. She stood there, naked, one hand on her hip, watching him. He was completely in awe.

“I have never seen you like this…” he said, “…in the water, there was so much I was thinking about. Now I just want to… take you in.”

“Jaal?”

His eyes came up to hers.

“Yes?”

“ _You’re_ still wearing too much.”

“Right,” he laughed, standing up. He took his armour off, which he was always so casual about. She’d already seen him naked once before that time by the waterfall, and briefly she wondered if all angara were like that, or just him. His visor came off last, placed on her bedside table like a person’s specs, and threw the covers back. Then he took her by the hands, and pulled her back towards the bed.

She straddled him, smiling uncontrollably, and wrapped the covers over her shoulders like a cape. He chuckled quietly, dazed by her beauty.

“Can I ask some angara questions, Jaal?”

“Of course, my dear.”

She rested her hand to the side of his face, which even now felt so alien. He leant into it, practically purring, and closed his eyes for a moment.

“Do you say you love people easily? Does it just… come to you? It’s such a big deal with humans but angara are so _emotional,_ and— I mean do you love anyone else like—”

He took her hand and placed it on his chest.

“Shhh,” he hushed.

“But…”

“Not like this,” he said, exploring her hand with his. “Not like this.”

She watched him in silence for a moment, curling her fingers around his.

“I love you, my darling one. I have not loved anyone like this in my life. You have… almost changed the meaning of the word for me.”

His lips quirked up into a brief smile. She leant down, moving her hips down his body until she was lying down on top of him, teasing his tongue with hers. His arms wrapped around her soft but firm, one hand finding her ass and squeezing.

“I want to devour you,” he whispered as their kiss broke, finding her lips again more hungrily this time. She moaned, letting her hands explore him as much as he explored her. There were worlds out there to conquer, but she was intent on conquering _him._

“So it’s safe to say you enjoy my company, Jaal?” Kellen whispered. He nuzzled into her, hooking a hand over her thigh and bringing it up.

“Have I not made that clear enough?” he whispered. “Should I make it clearer?”

He was so sarcastic for a man coming from a face of people so literal, and she loved that.

“I have been… reading up on humans, and how…”

Kellen smirked, running her hand along his stomach. It was distracting him, and perhaps, arousing him a little more than it should have. She hadn’t gotten the change to please _him_ before. It was all about her at the waterfall, and how she wanted to change that. She had no idea how angara worked when it came to arousal, other than the body language Jaal had given her during moments like these.

“You know you can ask me questions.”

Jaal gulped.

“It is more a question about me,” he said. “Would you… like to…” He grunted in frustration. “Do you know how _angaran_ … genitalia work?”

“I’d like to find out,” Kellen smirked, still running her hand lower and lower on his body. Jaal laughed nervously, looking up at her as terrified as he was in love.

“You have not sated your curiosity by asking Dr. Lexi?”

Kellen almost snorted.

“No, I really didn’t want to go into Lexi and ask about angaran penises.”

Jaal nodded, finding the funny side of it now, too.

“I see,” he said. “I suppose I am grateful I did not have to do the same thing about human… parts.”

Kellen took his face in one hand and gave him a gentle kiss.

“What are you getting at, Jaal?”

He sighed.

“The humans call it fucking, don’t they?” he asked. Kellen’s eyes widened. “I would like to _fuck_ you.”

Kellen burst into laughter, her cheeks burning bright red. Jaal frowned.

“I did that wrong, didn’t I?”

Kellen wrapped her arms around him, shaking her head as she laughed.

“No, Jaal, that was perfect.”

He sat up, bringing her with him.

“I feel as though I have to explain things.”

“Like what?”

“Your human… penises…” he started – God, he was nervous. “They are purely external. My kind are not as such… kind of.” He cleared his throat. “When aroused, they sort of… come out.”

Kellen watched his eyes darting around, and thought it better to not mention that some animals in the Milky Way – or as he said, the ‘mil-kee-wey’ – worked the same way. She didn’t want to compare him to an animal. In truth she already thought angara lacked the parts to participate in penetrative sex. From the outside, one could safely assume they were without the typical internal and external parts, and the way he had treated her at the waterfall, that seemed just fine. Learning more, however, was a lot more exciting.

“I think, other than that, we are quite similar… I think.”

Kellen kissed his cheek, exploring the alien texture of his skin.

“Don’t be so nervous,” she said, “I’m not going to love you any less for anything you may or may not have.”

He smiled.

“That is comforting.”

“Now, show me what I do to get you _aroused._ ”

He smirked, wrapping a hand around her ass again, bringing her on top of him. She straddled him, sitting on his thighs.

“You imply I’m not already half way there.”

“Is it okay if I try some _human_ techniques?”

Nervously, he nodded. “Okay.”

She moved down his body, listening to his drawn out breaths and feeling the way his body moved, mentally preparing for her. She smiled up at him as she reached the area between his legs. She could work this out.

It was strange, but exciting, how he was still half-sheathed inside himself in a way humans did not do. Carefully, watching his eyes widen in excitement, she wrapped her lips around the exposed half of his penis. (Did he know the word cock?)

He moaned, head rolling back, and she could sense how he relaxed at her touch. She stroked her tongue underneath him, sucking on his tip, wondering if he’d ever had something like this before. His eyes closed, only opening just a slither every now and then to catch a glimpse of her lovingly taking him inside her mouth.

His hips rolled, his shaft slowly – or maybe quickly, by angaran standards – revealing itself. Then, as she sucked and stroked with one hand, it was clear to her that he was all there. She leant back slightly, looking over him. It was a darker shade of pink than the rest of his body, lightest at the tip and darkest at the base. Soft unlike anything human, but hard at its centre and tip. She gave it one long, lasting stroke upwards from its base, feeling Jaal’s entire body arch.

“D-darling, please,” he whined.

“Yes, my love?” she teased, crawling up his body. He took her within his hands, grabbing onto her desperately.

_“Please.”_

She grinded against his cock, feeling it between her lips, until finally guiding it into her. Slowly, at first. It was girthier than the average human’s, ridged at either underside of the shaft. She sank onto it, holding onto his shoulders tightly. She was doing this for him, she had thought, before she felt how damn _good_ it was. She rolled her hips, riding him. His lips had parted, eyes closing as if he couldn’t bear it.

He was supplying his own kind of lubrication, and things between them were incredibly wet, smooth and seamless. It was like riding a thick, hard tongue.

“You are incredible,” he whispered breathlessly, bringing one hand up to cup her cheek. She leant into it, the burning surface of her freckled cheek warm in his palm. The other hand was on her ass, guiding each slow, loving thrust. She could feel her heart racing – thudding in her throat. He was throbbing inside her, just a little, but enough to feel. She wanted to moan, to scream, but silenced herself in fear of the crew overhearing.

“Jaal,” she breathed, deepening her thrusts. He gritted his teeth, placing both hands on her ass now, driving himself into her.

 _“Yes,”_ he breathed in return, _“please.”_

She whined, legs tightening around him. She couldn’t take it anymore. She quickened her movements, chasing that feeling building in her. This was better than any man she had had in the past, she knew that as she came, grinding her clit against the ridge on his shaft. She almost screamed, falling down onto him and muffling her cries in his neck. He grabbed onto her almost painfully firm, lifting his hips and pounding into her hard and fast. She whined loudly into his skin, holding onto him as he rode out his own orgasm, grunting into her shoulder with teeth bared.

Things slowed, Jaal continuing slow, loving thrusts. Trying to catch their breath, they were in sync. Kellen rode him a little longer, feeling how wet he was inside her. She moaned as he slipped out, followed by a slick trail of 'pleasure'. Throbbing, she cuddled into him.

“Please… let’s do that again sometime,” she laughed in the midst of breathlessness. He laughed as well, kissing her cheek and forehead.

“Let’s.”


	6. Chapter 6

Kellen woke up slowly for the first time since waking up in Andromeda. Her hand stretched out over Jaal’s soft, alien chest, feeling those ridges he had like exaggerated collar bones. She looked up at his sleeping face and listened to his soft snoring, which vibrated softly throughout his body. He was so calm and peaceful, like nothing she had ever seen before. Throughout the night she hadn’t woken once – a welcome change from nightmares and anxiety attacks jolting her out of sleep. That said, she wouldn’t have minded waking up to those cute little noises Jaal made in his sleep, like a dreaming dog with twitching feet. 

He stopped snoring a few minutes later, eyes opening to the world in a way that was incredible to watch. It was like he’d been born again. His giant pupils narrowed, and he yawned long like a cat. Beside him, Kellen smiled. 

“Good morning,” she said, placing her hand delicately at his cheek. He smiled, looking down at her with love in his eyes. 

“Good morning, my darling.” 

Kellen looked up at the ceiling blankly. 

“SAM? How long until I absolutely have to get out of bed?” 

“ETA at our current destination is two hours,” SAM replied. A smug kind of smile spread across Kellen’s face as she rolled closer to Jaal. His face brightened with excitement. 

“I am so lucky to wake here,” he said. He rolled onto his side, taking her into his arms. “With you.” 

She sighed, nuzzling into him. Her hair was out – a rarity – and Jaal was enjoying wrapping her hair around his finger, twirling it curiously. Everything about her was fascinating. 

“Do you still want to kill me in my sleep?” Kellen asked. Jaal’s eyes widened. 

“Why would I do that?” 

“The first time we met, I thanked you for trusting me,” Kellen smiled, “you said you didn’t and that you could always kill me in my sleep.” 

Jaal remembered, smiling and relaxing again. 

“Things have changed since then… as evident by how I hold you right now.” 

Kellen felt the soft skin of his jaw. 

“It’s okay, it was actually kind of a turn on.” 

“What?” 

“It was sexy,” she whispered. Jaal squinted, his expression turning shamelessly smug. 

“Are you saying you found me attractive from the first day? And I ‘turned you on’ by threatening to kill you?” 

“Yes to both,” she snickered. “I think I fell in love with your eyes, first.” 

Looking into them now, yes, she was sure she fell in love with his eyes first. They were huge, great blue moons. Windows into the soul. 

“That is flattering,” Jaal said, leaning into the way she explored his face. 

“What did you think of me the first time we met?” 

“It was your hair,” he said, “the first thing I noticed. It looked so alien. Like a tuft… it didn’t make sense. And then I saw the rest of your crew and they all had it too, and they were different colours, in skin _and_ in hair. But you… were different. Not in appearance, as such, but in kindness and bravery. You didn not treat me in that same sarcastic way everyone else did. Knowing you now, I realise that was a gift.” 

Kellen smiled to herself. Every compliment she ever received from him gave her that warm and fuzzy feeling. She laughed, though. 

“We call people like me ‘smartasses.’” 

“I’ve heard that term. That’s what it means? Sarcastic?” 

“In a way,” Kellen yawned. 

“What does it have to do with asses?” 

“Nothing stemming from earth has ever really made sense,” Kellen laughed. 

“I must say, humans are…” 

His hand ran down the small of her back and over her ass affectionately, feeling the roundness of her rear and the soft curves of her thighs. 

“Humans are what?” 

“What did you say before?” Jaal smirked, “You turn me on?” 

Kellen smiled proudly and kissed him, intending to get little more than a peck but getting much, much more. He pulled her close, hand returning to her ass, and she wished she had the time to really roll him over and ride him again. He teased her with his tongue, sighing into her loving motions and exploring hands. 

“I don’t want to get out of this bed,” he growled, and she felt it through her body. His growling, low voice, so animalistic in a way, made her shiver. 

“We can always come back to it, once our day is done,” she said, one eyebrow raising. 

“Mmm… I’ll be looking forward to it.” 


	7. Chapter 7

“Did it overwhelm you when you met my siblings?” Jaal asked out of nowhere. Until he’d spoken, Kellen hadn’t even realised he was standing there. She turned around from the galaxy map, and saw him there, strong and tall. 

“A little, but in the best way,” she smiled. It was true. She did enjoy meeting that mysterious other side of Jaal that existed somewhere behind him. “After this is all over and the dust settles down, I’d love to get to know them all better. Especially your true mother. She seems lovely.” 

Jaal smiled, looking at the ground for a moment. 

“That is good to hear,” he said. He looked back up and stepped up towards her, keeping his hands to himself, although by the looks of his swaying he didn’t want to. “I was told you had—have—a brother. Scott?” 

“Yes?” Kellen nodded. Jaal was pleased. 

“And that he’s well enough to see now…” Jaal continued. 

“Are you saying you want to meet him?” Kellen asked, punching him lightly in the shoulder. He chuckled. 

“It’s very interesting to me that humans have such small family units. What is more interesting to me is… well, you.” He paused and nudged her hand with his. It wasn’t well known that Jaal and Ryder were a couple, but everyone had definitely had their suspicions. “I would very much enjoy meeting your brother. I wonder if he is like you.” 

Kellen grinned. “He’s my twin.” 

“Twin?” Jaal’s eyes widened. “How had I not heard of this?” 

“I honestly don’t know,” Kellen said. “Next time we’re on the Nexus, we’ll stop by and I’ll introduce you. You’ll probably be his first angara.” 

Jaal smirked. 

“As I was yours,” he said. “And you, my first human.” 

“Scott will love you. He loves mostly everyone,” Kellen said, turning back to the stars ahead of her. “I wish he could be with us out there. I miss him so much.” 

“It’s lovely to hear that you adore him as as I adore my siblings,” Jaal said, standing next to her, staring out into the wide open andromeda space. 

“Of course. He’s all I have left.” 

“And would your adoration of him change if he was not?” Jaal asked. Kellen looked at him and sighed. She loved her mother and father just as fiercely as she loved her brother, but Scott was connected to her in a way indescribable. 

“No, of course not.” 

* * *

Scott was holding a datapad above his head when Kellen walked in, Jaal behind him. Next to him, she looked so short. But that wasn’t the first thing Scott thought when he saw the big, pink alien stroll in. He sat up, eyes widened slightly. 

“Uhh… hi Kellen,” he said, not even looking at her. It felt like the hundredth time she had come in to see him, telling him all about what was going on in the outside world. Half of that hundred times had been while he was still unconscious. Without fail, every time the Tempest came in to land at the Nexus, Kellen would visit him. 

“You know how I said we made first contact with an alien race?” Kellen said, smirking. Her heart was beating hard and fast inside her chest. Something in her wanted to cry. Alec should have been there to meet Jaal just the same – her mother as well. Even when she felt tears threaten her eyes, she smiled. This was a good thing, even under these circumstances. 

“I guess this is it,” Scott said, placing the data pad next to himself. 

“Don’t stand,” Jaal said, “I understand you need to rest.” 

Scott’s big eyes blinked up at the monster sized alien, taking him all in. 

“Right,” he said, but stood anyway. He put his hand out, but Kellen caught it as Jaal’s came up in return. 

“Like this,” Kellen said, moving his hand to the other side of Jaal’s and lifting his arm to the side. “This is their handshake.” 

Jaal smiled and chuckled proudly, nodding at Scott – but something in Kellen’s smile gave it away, too. Scott didn’t know what _it_ was, but they were giving _it_ away. He looked at Kellen, to Jaal, then back at Kellen. He brought his arm back down and opened his mouth to speak. 

“Is something wrong?” Jaal asked. 

“No, no…” Scott started, squinting suspiciously at them both. Kellen leant in a little, catching his eyes. 

“Are you sure? Are you freaking out?” 

“You two dating?” Scott asked, the realisation hitting him like a ton of bricks. Jaal and Kellen stiffened in a second. 

“That’s just like you,” Kellen said, somewhat nervously. And it was just like him. Ever since they were teenagers, Scott could pick any crush Kellen had in an instant. Now, he burst into laughter. 

“First contact didn’t mean _that_ _much_ contact, Pathfinder,” Scott said, slapping his sister on the shoulder. She punched him right back. 

“This is Jaal,” Kellen said, finding it kind of funny that before Scott even knew Jaal’s _name_ , he knew they were a couple. “Jaal Ama Darav.” 

“What a name,” Scott nodded. “I’m Scott Ryder.” 

“Evfra will never believe there are _two_ of you,” Jaal said, eyeing Kellen. Scott smirked half-heartedly. 

“I don’t know who that is but I bet they won’t.” 

Kellen put a hand on his shoulder. 

“You’ll be on the Tempest with us soon, Scott.” 

Jaal looked down on them both. 

“It is very interesting to see the brother of the woman I love,” Jaal smiled. Kellen cringed so hard her face nearly folded in on itself. Scott’s grin was enormous. 

“The woman he loves?” he repeated in a deep, mocking voice, nudging his elbow hard into Kellen’s side. 

“Yes, Scott,” she sighed. 

“So the new alien’s got a boner for you?” 

If her face was folding in on itself, now it was imploding. Jaal looked confused. 

“What is a bo-ner?” 

Scott was in tears laughing, and if it was anyone else but her, Kellen would have been the same. She wished so hard that it was someone else – either that, or the ground opened up and swallowed her whole. 

“I’ll explain it to you later,” she said. 

“Oh I’m sure you will,” Scott said, catching his breath. 

* * *

“I like your brother,” Jaal said as they walked back to the Tempest. 

“I do, too,” Kellen said. “Not all the time, but most of the time. Not today.” 

Jaal didn’t quite understand, but there were a lot of moments like that now he was interacting with aliens. 

“Hey,” he said, nudging her with his entire body as they walked. She looked up at him, and saw the pain in her eyes. “I wish I could have met your mother and father as well. I love you.” 

Tears welled up in Kellen’s eyes and she smiled, feeling the back of his hand brush against hers. Whether she disliked public displays of affection or not, she took his hand and stood close to him. 

“I love you, too. I love you a whole lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone think I should change my Ryder's name to Sara for fanfic purposes?


End file.
